Matt meets Mai
by MaiKoneko
Summary: Matt has to go undercover with one of Near's SPK officers. Little does he know that the girl is like him. The only difference. She's hot. This is my first fanfic to rate. MattxOC Minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

" Why the hell do I have to go undercover with this Mai girl?" exclaimed Matt when Near asked him.

" Well," Near said," She already is so you need to act as her husband. I don't care if its awkward I just need you to do it."

" Fine. What is she like anyway?" Matt said somewhat interested.

" You'll find out when you meet her at the Borgotá in Atlantic City, New Jersey."

" Oh so she lives in America. Oh joy…"

" She really lives in Japan. America is were her character 'Mai' lives."

" Oh so what's her real name."

" She'll tell you if she wants to." Near said bluntly. " Go back to your apartment and get some clothes together. She is expecting to meet you tomorrow at 3:30. Goodbye." Near said shutting him out of his apartment.

When he got back to his apartment he didn't expect Mello to be home. Most likely he was out with Halle. Again.

" Hey Mel? You home?" Silence. " Of course. Eh probably should start packing. Crap I can't bring a game console…" he said to himself.

It was the next day and one of Near's SPK guards came to pick him up. Unfortunately it was Halle.

" Hey Matt!" she said cheerfully.

" Oh hey Halle…" he said trying to be cheerful.

" Oh yeah! If your wondering about Mai-chun don't worry. She's my best friend and well… I didn't really want to tell you but she sorta reminds me of you."

" Oh really?" Matt said with a hint of sarcasm.

" Ya. She has like a million and one games and all the game consoles. She loves guns. I swear last time I was there she had a full fucking room just filled with guns. I don't know if she smokes… Or drinks for that matter but she most likely does. But she's really nice. I think you would like her."

" Hmm… If what you say is true I think I would…" Matt said interested.

" Oh, were here at the airport and Near gave me your tickets. Lucky!"

" What?" Matt said surprised.

" You got fucking first class!"

" Oh… Ok?" what's the big deal its just first class… Matt thought.

" Hmm well you gotta go. See ya hope you like America…" she said almost laughing.

" Ya I'm going to have fun on a 6 hour flight…" he said with a lot of sarcasm.

5-6 Hours later.

" Are you Matt Ryuzaki?" some guy said when Matt finally got his luggage.

" Uh yeah? Why?" Matt said suspiciously.

" I am your ride to the Borgotá Mr. Ryuzaki. Your brother Near got the ride for you."

" Oh uh… Thank you. I'll call him later." Matt said trying to sound polite.

" You are staying at the Borgotá right?"

" Yes I am." God isn't he supposed to know this? Matt thought.

" I gave your wife a ride there yesterday. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but she is really beautiful. Like really hot." the driver said cautiously.

" Ya I get that a lot. Lucky to get a girl like her."

" She looks like she could be related to you. She even had some goggles like yours. And she even had red hair. I just think that's a little weird sir."

" Ya when we started out as friends we always joked around saying we were related. Thank god we weren't." Matt said jokingly.

" Well we are here sir, let me help you with your luggage to your room."

" Thank you sir. I don't think that would be necessary but thank you." Matt said trying to sound like a normal now married 23 year-old.

" No sir. Its fine. Besides your brother told me to take you too your room."

" Ok then… Sometimes it can get annoying when your little brother treats you like the little brother."

" Your brother seemed really old. How old was he anyway?"

" He is 21. Well we're here. Huh… Mai left me a txt."

" Hey there Matty :D" started out the txt. " I might be sleeping. I'm not use to the time difference. Srry if I am. I think the driver has a pass key. Ask him ttyl."

" Hey you don't happen to have a pass key?" Matt said." Actually I do. Mai said that you didn't have one or something like that…" the driver said looking for the key.

" Here you go. Well nice knowing you Mr. Ryuzaki."

" Oh before you go here." Matt said giving him a 20$ tip.

" Wow thank you sir…" the driver said surprised.

" K then bye." Now I finally get to meet Mai…


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey, Mai?" Matt said when he walked into the room.

" Oh hey there Matt!" Mai said. Then she looked at what she was wearing.

" Oh… I'm really sorry if its awkward for you." she said blushing.

And she should be. She looked like a model out of a Victoria's Secret catalog.

" Wow…. Uh well sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. Ya know work." Matt said mouthing," Are we bugged?"" Oh its fine. I know how busy you are." She said somewhat flirting.

" Ya but still…" he said. "Are we though?" he asked hurriedly.

" We are. Unfortunately. We should probably go to dinner soon though. Bugs only work here." she mouthed back.

" Good idea. You ask." Matt mouthed..

" Hey Matty?" she asked oh so innocently.

" Yes my Mai-chun." "Eh why not…'' thought Matt. "Little flirt here and there. Hopefully she won't flame me…"

" Why don't we go to that fancy Italian restaurant the Fornelletto. I heard its really good. Or we could go to one of the other ones here. I think one of them is a Japanese steak house."

" The Fornelletto sounds good. I'm not really in the mood for Japanese. Which would you like?" he said wrapping her in his arms. " Please don't flame me please don't flame me." was the only thing in his head.

" The Fornelletto definitely. I heard they have most imported wines." Mai said. Her eyes were glaring. " You are so gonna get it." she mouthed blushing a little bit.

" What? Didn't mean too… besides your blushing." he mouthed back smiling. " Holy shit she likes me. Me! Ok I doubt that so much…" he thought.

" Uh… Well I'm going to get ready. You should do the same." " Before I slap you to death" she mouthed.

" Uh I'll go know…" Matt said trying hard not to laugh.

" Ok then sweetie. See you soon" she gringed. " Crap… Does he think I like him? Please don't god…" she thought.

*beepbeep*

Txt Message from Near boss.

Joanna. I need you to make it more believable. So far Matt is doing okay. Do not reveal your real name. If you need his its Mail. Pronounced Mile. Don't tell him just show him the message. No one can trace your phone or mine. Just be careful. I know you have a lot of experience with this but, Matt doesn't. I only chose him because he needs to learn. And I'm sure you wouldn't have liked Mello as your partner. Or Gevanni and Rester. I think you should tell Matt at dinner. Remember I have a bug in here too. Please don't make my eyes burn. I'm running out of eye drops. Well good-

New message from Near boss.

STOP LAUGHING!!!

-bye Near.

" Hey Mai? Do you think I'm fit for that Italian place?" Matt said.

Hey was wearing a polo shirt, (idk where he got it from) some khaki pants and no goggles.

" Uh wow… Ugh I mean that'll be fine. How do I look?" she asked.

She was wearing something more fancy than Matt would ever wear. Period.

It was one of those little black cocktail slip dresses. She was wearing a silver shawl with black and purple designs on it.

" Sorry if it's a little overdone. I tend to do that. Parents will. Billionaires. Whadya gonna do?" she said shrugging.

" Uh no! Its totally fine…" Matt said gawking (what guy wouldn't? Grr! Damnit Xavier! Get off of my computer! Hi this is Karen we are experiencing some writer difficulties. OFF OF THE COMPUTER *punch*)

" Stop it your drooling. Come on lets go to dinner." she said closing his mouth shut.

" Uh okay then." he said following her. " Wow she's hot… Wait, did I just say that?" he thought. " Stop being like a helpless puppy. She's cute but she'll never like you…." he thought beating himself up. " Just enjoy dinner. Hopefully you won't get drunk. And she won't get drunk. I don't think that would be that bad…( Right on Matt. Xavier. Ya? Off of the damn computer. Fine then pushy…) But just for extra measure she could be an angry drunk. Eh I'll find out later."

" Well we're here. I got reservations earlier so we should get our table soon. Uh, Matt? Dude snap out of it!" she said hitting him.

" Uh, what? Oh sorry bout that… You got reservations?" he said. " Please be right…"

" Ya I got reservations earlier. What's the matter?" she said with a little sadness in her voice.

" Oh nothing. Just thinking bout stuff…"

" O….k then? Well are waiters here so lets go Matt-san."

" Ok. Oh yeah you look really beautiful Mai-chun."

" Uh, thanks you look handsome.'' she said kissing his cheek.

" But you know the bugs off right?" she whispered.

" Ya. Well so did you." he said.

" Touché." she said blushing.

----------------------

Authors Note.

Well this is my second chapter to my first fanfic! Add and review.

Idk if its good or not… sorry for the writers technical difficulties… my bf Xavier took the computer. Hope you like. Nd Xavier says hi…

Hopefully ill update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for the technical difficulties last update. Btw Karen is my friend and she just wanted to let you know wat was happening. Thanks for being with me *gives you invisible virtual candy* sorry that there's no chocolate… Mello stole it. Surprised L didn't take any of it… Oh yeah! We sent him to a candy factory. Idk why we did that but oh well.

a/n: I don't own death note. If I did matt, mello, and L wouldn't have died. Light woulda got his butt kicked by mello.

-------------------------

" Hey they sent us some wine…" Mai said when they walked into the room.

" Wow… Near sent it. What the crap is he trying to get me drunk…" he exclaimed going into the bathroom.

" Ya I know…" Mai said changing into some of her pajama's. " Crap if I have a couple more drinks I'm going to be so wasted…" she thought. " He's already drunk as hell. Wait… Worse."

" Man I'm so drunk… wonder if I can get her drunk too... Or just- Nah I'm going to get her drunk." he thought. Or he said.

" Oh my god… No way he is not getting me drunk." she thought.

" Man I would love to hit that body…" he said rambling about her.

She stared at the door. " Wow he's really drunk…" she looked at the wine.

" Crap why the hell am I thinking this…"

" Hmm… I wonder if-" *pop*," Yes! She opened the wine.

--------

" The hell?!" Near shouted.

" What is it Near?" Aizawa asked.

" Oh nothing Aizawa…" Near said.

" Crap if she gets drunk I swear I'm going to fire her!" Near thought furiously. " What the hell was I thinking of pairing them up. She could be his sister and they both drink… And they both like video games. Shit… I have to call it off… Wait, I can't it will blow her cover… Well there cover."

--------

" Oh my god I have the worst headache…" she thought now just waking up.

" Man that was a weird dream- Shit! No way we didn't…" she thought opening her eyes.

She was on top of Matt in one of Victoria's Secrets outfits.

" Crap, crap, crap! K he's not awake maybe I can get up and get out of this outfit…" she thought.

" Hmm, Mai?" he said before falling back asleep.

" Wow he's so cute when he sleeps! Oh my god listen to yourself! You are so going to get fired…" she thought trying to get up out of his grasp.

" I wonder why Mai is trying to get up… Nothing happened last night." Matt thought before getting the memory from the night before.

" Holy shit!" he thought sitting straight up looking wide eyed at her.

" Uh, hey there sweetie what's the matter?" she asked sweetly while piercing him with anger.

" Oh nothing Mai. Hey do you want to go to breakfast?" he asked looking a little sheepish.

" Sure I need to talk to you about something…" she said clawing his back.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow…" he thought. " I am so going to get killed…"

" Yes you are Mail Jeevas!" she mouthed furiously.

-------

Sorry for the filler next one will be better hopefully. Sorry I haven't posted lately…


	4. Chapter 4

" Uh… Mai?" Matt said at breakfast. " Are you still mad about last night? I'm sorry but still…"

*sigh* " I'm not that mad…" she started out.

" Oh thank god I really don't want you to be mad at me…" he said looking down.

" But, don't you ever tell anyone about this and don't even try and do that tonight." she said glaring at him.

" Or what? You going to hurt me?" he said smirking.

" First of my job is on the line look at this txt!" she said thrusting the phone at him.

" O……k?" he said looking at the txt.

" Holy shit! He told you my real name?" he said sounding terrified.

" Ya he did. And secondly, yes I will hurt you." she said still glaring at him.

" Look, I'm really sorry bout that but still… If you do lose your job I could probably get Near to get it back to you." he said. " But that would cost me not seeing you anymore…" he thought sadly.

" Uh that's nice of you to offer but you know how stubborn Near is…"she said quietly.

" *sigh* Matt I have to tell you something…" she said looking down.

" Well I know you like me. I know because when we got back from dinner last night you were so drunk you were talking to yourself. And I sorta like you too… " she said barely in a whisper.

" Why do you think I opened that bottle of wine last night. I couldn't possibly do what I did last night by myself…" she said blushing.

" Oh really now?'' he said looking at her.

" Ya really." she said.

" Well lets go back to the hotel…" Matt said paying the bill.

" Uh, Matt lets explore Atlantic City for a bit…" she said nudging him.

" Ok then…?" Matt said going into the car.

" Uh I'm driving." Mai said shoving Matt out of the way. " Give me the keys." she said when Matt got in the passenger seat.

" Don't I have any say of where we are going?" Matt whined.

" No." she said pulling out of the parking lot.

(( Sorry for the short chapter and late story… ^.^;; promise to update soon… hopefully…))


End file.
